Voltando Pra Casa
by Bellatrix Amarante
Summary: songfic Com a Musica Home. Draco está na guerra, tudo que ele mais quer é voltar pra casa, sua Casa é Gina. Ele está voltando pra casa...fic DG apaixonada


_Another summer day_

_**Outro dia de verão  
**Has come and gone away_

_**Chegou e foi embora  
**In Paris and Rome_

_**Em paris e em roma  
**But I wanna go home_

_**Mas eu quero ir pra casa**_

Não importava o quanto o dia podia estar ensolarado, não importava onde estivesse, os dias são como águas... vão e vem. Tudo vai e vem, num exaustivo conceito de que nada nunca acaba, de qualquer jeito, o mérito por estar ali depois de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida era deveras gratificante. A noite faíscas queimavam sua visão, o suor escorria por seu rosto, o medo de vez em quando invadia seus olhos, os batimentos em seu coração aceleravam...coração? talvez os batimentos do seu miocárdio acelerassem, mas seu coração não estava ali, estava em outro lugar, bem guardado, estava em casa.

Guerra maldita guerra, coisa inútil com o que se ocupar. Mas tudo tinha um motivo, uma razão, então, os fins justificam os meios... Guerra não tão inútil assim, só por liberdade.

_Maybe surronded by  
**Talvez eu esteja cercado por **_

_A million people I_

_**Um milhão de pessoas, eu**  
Still feel all alone_

_**Continuou me sentindo totalmente só**  
I just wanna go home_

_**Eu só quero ir pra casa**  
I miss you, you know_

_**Eu sinto sua falta, você sabe**_

É completamente idiota o sentimento de se sentir só quando se está cercado por milhões de pessoas, ele sabia disso. Mas não era a mesma coisa, nunca seria a mesma coisa. Cada dia o sufocava mais, cada minuto sua boca ficava mais seca e seus sonhos cada vez mais longe. Inimigos? Muitos! Companheiros? Também! Amigos? Por incrível que pareça alguns! Mas quando se está sem "ela" nada é completo, nada é o suficiente. Por mais que não gostasse delas, o que ele mais queria era sentir aquele cheiro...cheiro de flor novamente, porque aquele cheiro de sangue estava lhe matando aos poucos

Tudo faz sentido quando se está entorpecido, dormi _tranqüilamente_ de dia, mesmo quando se tem dezena de mortes nas costas à noite. Mortes por uma vida, a mais importante, pra que ela continuasse assim, porque ela era encantada. E na pintura de seu mundo colorido ela acredita que tem tudo, ele não sabia ao certo o que queria, se era que ela soubesse que ele sentia tanta falta de cada parte dela... ou que ela permanecesse indiferente a todo o sofrimento dela, mas ele tinha certeza que ela sabia, que ele tinha saudades, muitas saudades. Ele só queria ir pra casa.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_**E eu continuo guardando todas as cartas que te escrevi**_

_In each one a line or two_

**Em cada, uma linha ou duas**_  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

"_**Eu estou bem querida, como vai você"**  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_**Bem eu as enviaria, mas eu sei que não é o suficiente**  
My words were cold and flat_

_**Minhas palavras são frias e lisas**  
And you deserve more than that_

_**E você merece mais que isso.**_

" como você está? Eu volto logo"... não estava bom. "fique bem, tudo passa, tudo volta amor" ainda não... 20? 30? 200? Quantas cartas de poucas linhas escrevera? Quantos sentimentos reprimidos estavam ali? Naquele homem? Ela devia estar desesperada sem noticias a sim, deveria estar preocupada, mas não, ela o conhecia perfeitamente bem.

_Draco querido, poderia estar aflita sem noticias suas, mas as noticias ruins chegam logo e se não chegou nenhuma... suponho que estais bem. Amor, isso é realmente ridículo, essa sua mania de perfeição, mande qualquer merda, mande num guardanapo numa folha de arvore, num pano qualquer. Mas mande algo pelo amor que você tem a mim... acho que esse amor não é tão grande, Draco se você não se pronunciar eu vou por um par de chifres em você tão grande que você vai andar com a cabeça pendendo e furando todo mundo com as pontas afiadas que vão nascer na sua testa, Mentira, você sabe que eu não faria isso... mas tudo está desesperando, diga qualquer coisa, diga só que pensa em mim e que não me esqueceu, diga que quando você voltar você vai me abraçar forte me beijar e me apertar, q que vai me fazer treme quando me tocar. Diga que você não desistiu de nada, diga pelo amor de deus que você não desistiu de mim seu puto, diga que todas aquelas juras não foram em vão, e que todas as nossas fotos são verdade. Seu Merda, porque você faz isso comigo? Você sabe o que faz? Eu estou sentada todas as noites na sua poltrona olhando pra porta esperando você chegar, eu sinto saudades de você, de cada parte de você, dos seus olhos frios e dissimulados desse traço fino que você chama de boca e que deixa toda minha pele com marcas, das suas mãos fortes, das suas pernas perfeitas, do seu bumbum durinho... oh merda, não acredito que estou falando do seu bumbum por carta, eu sonhei com você ontem, mentira, sonhei com vocês todos os dias, mas ontem foi pior...quer dizer, melhor! Não sei... faz quanto tempo mesmo? Seu idiota a verdade é que eu estou na SECA, você vai me matar de abstinência... como vocês está agüentando? Afinal você não é do tipo que sossega (seu viciado), não me diga que você está se aliviando com outras... se você chegar vivo aqui, eu juro que te mato, draco eu vou te dar um prazo pra você voltar, se você se atrasar um dia, eu juro que tiro forças de num sei a onde, e vou fazer greve de sexo, e vou te provocar andando pelada pela casa. Merda, to ficando cada dia pior, Draco será que você ainda pensa em mim? Em nós? Quando tudo isso acabar, você vai me assumir? Vai contar pra todos? Que agente se ama, que agente só não mora no mesmo prédio e sim no mesmo apartamento, que agente divide a cama e até a banheira? Você vai chegar honrado, e meu pai vai te adorar, e minha mãe vai querer cozinhar pra você, mas não vou deixar, se não você fica uma baleia, daí não vou nem conseguir me mexer com você encima de mim...pensando bem, eu te quero até baleia, draco eu te quero de qualquer jeito, pelo amor de Deus volta logo. Nossa como falei bobagens, falei que você não me amava, falei em te trair e que você estava me traindo, falei em greve de sexo e até pensei que você tinha desistido de tudo... Mas eu sei que não, sei que você acha que suas palavras são ocas perto de todo o sentimento que você quer expressar, eu também me sinto assim. Sei que você acha que nada que você diga é o suficiente e que eu mereço mais... é exatamente assim que eu penso, mas eu passo por cima de todos essas inseguranças pra te escrever, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Por deus tudo que eu quero é te ver de volta, aqui, de volta em casa. _

_Obs: "se agente já não sabe rir um do outro meu bem, oq eu nos resta é chorar" que bom que agente ainda ri um do outro não é? Meu bem, eu escalaria os Andes só para contar as sardas do seu corpo, nunca poderia imaginar que existiam tantas formas de amar alguém. Sorte que meus lábios não só resmungam, Eles derramam beijos como uma fonte._ _Sorte que meus peitos são pequenos e humildes,_ _Assim você não os confunde com montanhas... essas montanhas que nos separam. Eu te amo_

_Vou te amar pra sempre, te quero, te desejo a cada suspiro._

_Mil beijos e caricias!_

_Virginia W. Malfoy(nem acredito que agente casou escondido)_

Ele riu-se, do tudo. Do jeito dela, daquela forma debochada e direta de falar, da forma carinhosa com que ela escreve, do jeito que ela sabe por fogo em tudo... isso não era pra ser falado em cartas, não depois de tanto tempo, onde ela estava com a cabeça? Falar de Sexo, de andar pelada, de estar em cima dela, de bumbum, de seios... da onde ela tirou a historia de peitos humildes e pequenos? Eles eram perfeitos... era tudo que ele queria. Queria ela, sexo, pelada, bumbum, beijos, peitos, amor... ele só queria ir pra casa.

_Another aeroplane_

_**Outro avião**  
Another sunny place_

_**Outro lugar ensolarado**  
I'm lucky I know_

_**Eu tenho sorte, eu sei**  
But I wanna go home_

_**Mas eu quero ir pra casa**  
I've got to go home_

_**Eu tenho que ir pra casa**_

Não acreditava, tinha realmente acabado, ah finalmente voltaria pra casa... era o que ele pensava. Merda, era só no que ele pensava, todo esse mérito, todo esse triunfo, toda a sua coragem, nada adiantava ele não tinha recebido o premio mais desejado, outra viagem. Tantas mãos pra apertar, tudo sorrindo, dias perfeitos e lindos, nada era bom, ela não estava lá.

- Quando toda essa merda acaba em? – perguntou mal humorado

- Não seja besta Malfoy, olhe toda essa gloria, tudo pra você! – Falou potter sorrindo para os flashs.

- Já liberaram os outros, porque nós ainda temos que ficar? – falava rabugento pondo o braço na frente do rosto, não agüentava aqueles flashs ele era anverso a luzes, lembrou-se das grossas cortinas que cobriam todo o apartamento dele, e lembrou de quando ela reclamava dessa foto sensibilidade dele.

- O que é isso malfoy? Você é um rapaz de sorte, nós não fomos liberados porque nós somos os heróis da guerra, e também porque não tem ninguém nos esperando. Não temos mãe, não temos pai, não temos ninguém esperando Malfoy... Não temos mulheres.

- Tenho mulher Potter, a mulher que eu quiser... a mulher que eu quero. – ele pensou nela, ele tinha a única mulher que queria.

- não estou falando disso malfoy, mulher certa! Esposa... – Harry com ar de sonhador falou.

- Falando assim... Parece que quer casar em Potter?

- E você não quer Malfoy?

- Você não sabe de Nada Potter... de nada. Mas e ai? Já tem alguém em vista? O mais cobiçado solteiro do mundo bruxo... – Malfoy zombou

- Ah, sim, já tenho, acho que quando voltar vou nem pedir pra namorar...vou pedir logo em casamento. – Harry falou sonahdor

- E quem é Potter?

- Ah, a mais linda de todas Malfoy, inteligente simpática, gostosa... mas merece todo respeito. Você conhece ela, a Gina, Virginia weasley. – Harry com cara de bobo

- Que merda você disse Potter? – Ele se alterou mais do que dizia

- Qual é o problema malfoy, pra você ela pode ser um pobretona fedida e amadora de trouxas, pra mim ela é a garota perfeita da família que é de algum jeito a minha família...

- Aquela garota já tem dono Potter... – murmurou mal humorado com o que Harry dizia

- O que você falou Malfoy?

- Nada potter, eu não disse nada.

Potter pretendia pedir a mulher DELE em casamento? Só se ele quisesse perder os dentes as pernas e tudo o que restava. Ah, mas não tinha que se preocupar, era ciúme só. Só ciúme quando um cara baba pelo que é seu... mas era seu, só seu, gina era só sua. E potter, pobre potter tinha que arrumar outra pretendente... porque aquela, com aquela ele não tinha a menor chance. E quanto mais pensava nela, mais ele desejava...ah como queria chegar em casa.

_Let me go home_

_**Me deixe ir pra casa**  
I'm just too far_

_**Eu estou tão longe**  
From where you are_

_**De onde você estar**  
I wanna come home_

_**Eu quero ir pra casa**_

Onde num campo onde a lei era matar ou morrer, mulheres esperavam a volta de seus maridos, crianças de seus pais, e toda uma nação bruxa a vitória de seus heróis, com congratulações gostaríamos de homenagear um dos maiores heróis da guerra, que teve sua vida em risco mais do que qualquer outro até, que traiu seus conceitos básicos e de criação, contrariou seus pais e todo um ideal de vida. Contrariou todas as idéias que tinham sobre ele, e ajudou a salvar o mundo no lado da luz. Gostaria de chamar aqui, o senhor Draco Malfoy. _Aplausos e flashs ofuscavam a sua visão. _

- senhor malfoy...

- Primeiro ministro... – Draco cumprimentou cordialmente

- Pode dar uma palavrinha pra nós Draco? – O ministro perguntou sorridente

- Claro...

- A guerra é algo tão idiotamente inútil, que nós temos que está sempre procurando uma razão, pra matar e pra morrer. As vezes agente mata pela vida de alguém, as vezes agente mata só pra não morrer... a guerra é só um monstro, mas o pior de tudo, é que na guerra você esta sempre muito longe de onde realmente se queria estar, na guerra todos só querem estar em casa. Nós lutamos só por isso, por que nós temos que voltar pra casa...

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

**_E eu me sinto como se vivesse a vida de um outro alguem_**

_it's like I just stepped outside_

_**É como se estivesse fora**  
When everything was going right_

_**Quando tudo está indo bem**  
And I know just why you could not_

_**E eu sei exatamente porque você não pode**  
Come along with me_

_**Vir pra junto de mim**  
But this was not your dream_

_**Mas isto não é o seu sonho**  
But you always believed in me_

_**Mas você sempre acreditou em mim**_

Estando ali onde ele estava, naquele hotel luxuoso com todos os paparicos, nada daquilo era ser ele, era como se fosse uma outra pessoa indiferente a tudo aquilo... ele só era ele quando estava com ela, ele podia ser o Malfoy em qualquer lugar, mas ele só era o Draco perto de Gina. Ele sabia que não podia pedir rpa ela vir, era pedir demais, ele tinha que escolher, receber toda aquela honra ou jogar tudo pro ar e ficar logo com ela... mas tudo está indo bem, é verdade. A vida que eles levavam nunca foi o que ela sonhou, nem a ostentação do luxo que o apartamento era muito menos o desapego e o desaviso familiar. Não, era tão família, tão caseira, e ele pediu pra ela esperar, pra que não houvesse complicações, pediu pra que vivessem escondidos até a hora certa... não era com ela queria, mas ela confiou nele. Ela sempre confiava nele... ah que belo porto seguro, ele a queria de volta, sua linda casa ruiva.

_Another winter day has come_

_**Outro dia de inverno chegou**  
and gone away_

_**E foi embora**  
And in Paris and Rome_

_**Em paris e em roma **  
And I wanna go home_

_**E eu quero ir pra casa**  
Let me go home_

_**Me deixe ir pra casa**  
I've had my run_

_**Eu tive minha chance**  
Baby, I'm done_

_**Querida estou feito**  
I gotta go home_

_**Eu estou indo pra casa**  
Let me go home_

_**Me deixe ir pra casa**  
It all will be alright_

_**Tudo vai ficar bem **  
I'll be home tonight_

_**Eu estarei em casa esta noite**  
I'm coming back home_

_**Eu estou voltando pra casa**_

Depois da guerra mais uma estação, veio e foi embora, em Paris, Roma e em todas as nações do mundo, Paz! Ah ele queria ir pra casa, ele queria o direito de voltar pra casa. A chance foi dada, a chance de ser feliz. Ele conseguiu OH QUERIDA TUDO DEU CERTO. Respeito, o respeito de todos, por ele não fazia a menor diferença... mas ele conquistou aquele respeito só por um motivo, só por causa dela. E ele nem acreditava tudo estava bem, ele estava realmente voltando pra casa, está noite estaria em casa, estaria nela com ela, esta noite seria dela.

- Estou voltando pra casa... Ver-te– Murmurou antes de aparatar na porta de casa.

Botou a mala no chão, abriu a porta silenciosamente, atravessou o hall e se direcionou pra sala de estar. Estava prestes a ligar a luz e gritar por ela quando algo o fez parar, a respiração dela delicada dava pra ser ouvida, ela esta ali estirada no sofá, agarrada com a almofada , com o cabelo todo desarrumado e vestida com uma camisa de seda dele, uma camisa verde, a preferida dele, a que ele mais usava, a que devia ter seu cheiro... ele riu-se e mordeu os lábios diante daquela visão, ela usando uma camisa sua, que ia até a metade da coxa dela. Com suas pernas parcialmente descobertas e o corpo pressionado pela grande almofada preta. Ele se aproximou dela, se ajoelhou perto do sofá beijou a perna dela, aquele gosto da pele dela o fazia se sentir realmente em casa, beijou mais uma vez, ela não despertou... então ele mordeu com força a perna dela, ela despertou assustada se levantando num salto fazendo com que ele se levantasse também. Agora eles estavam ali se olhando a um metro de distancia, se analisando.

- Oi Virginia... – ele começou uma conversa estranha

- Oi Draco, você voltou! – ela falou como num delírio, mais um dos seus sonhos pensou

- Pois é, quem diria? – falou ele debochado quase não acreditando que estava mesmo falando aquelas coisas quando podiam estar fazendo coisas muito melhores...

- Você está me olhando de um jeito tão estranho, o que você quer? – Realmente havia algum problema, lógico que ele estava a olhando, mas não era estranho... era o mesmo olhar desejo, mas ele resolveu continuar brincando e com ironia falou:

- Quem sabe alguma coisa pra comer? Estou morrendo de fome. – falou re virando os olhos.

- Claro – ela falou olhando pra baixo decepcionada – eu vou na cozinha fazer algo pra você comer e já volto. – antes que ele pudesse responder ela se virou e caminhou de pressa até a cozinha

ele bufou assoprando o cabelo do olho, decidiu pegar a mala que ficou lá fora, depois de ter posto a mala em cima do sofá ele caminhou divagar até a cozinha cruzou os braços, se encostou na porta e observou por uns instantes ela preparar qualquer coisa. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, seu cabelo, seus ombros a mostra por causa da blusa grande, a alça do sutiã, as pernas, o pé coçando a panturrilha... tudo dela era perfeito, e ele perdeu a paciência, já tinha esperado demais pra tê-la, não podia mais esperar, agora ele estava em casa. Ele caminhou lentamente até ela, tirou o cabelo dela do ombro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Virginia você realmente acha que depois de todos esses meses o que eu quero _comer_ é esse sanduíche? Em? eu acho que não... – ele falou beijando o ombro e o pescoço dela.

- Deus sabe como eu desejei que você falasse logo isso. – ela suspirou, se arrepiando com os beijos dele. Ele a segurou firme pelos quadris e a virou.

Se abraçaram forte e ficaram assim um tempo, até que ele se separou segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e começou a beijar cada parte do rosto dela.

- Draco...

- Hum... – ele falou voltando atenção pros olhos dela

- Eu senti saudades!

- Oh meu amor... eu também, eu também. – ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela e passou a língua sobre os lábios dela que se abriram aos poucos, e eles se beijaram como antigamente, um beijo lento, sensual, pra guardar cada sentimento, cada arrepio, guardar todo o gosto deles.

A cada beijo parecia que a necessidade aumentava, as mãos dela massageavam as costas dele, e as mãos dele se perdiam nas curvas dela. Ele desceu a mão pro bumbum dela, deu um tapa e ela sorriu travessa...

- que liberdade é essa malfoy?

- A que você me deu weasley

- foi..?

- Uhum...

- E ela é toda sua.

- É eu sei...

ele segurou ela pela cintura e a colocou sentada em cima da mesa, pôs-se entre as pernas dela, e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Segurou firme a parte externa das coxas dela, mordeu seu pescoço a fazendo gemer... ela desceu a mão do pescoço dele, pra fivela do sinto dele.

- Com pressa Virginia?

- Você não imagina o quanto...

- Ah, imagino sim, pode apostar. – ele pôs a mão no seio esquerdo dela, e ela sorriu.

- Eles sentiram falta de você...

- Eu também senti deles, senti de cada parte sua Virginia...

- Eu te amo draco!

- Eu também, mas vamos poupar as palavras e fazer mais...

- Você é viciado...

- Em você...

- Adoro quando você faz assim... - ela pôs a mão sobre o peito dele e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, mas não estava tendo sucesso.

- Eu detesto essas suas camisas cheias de botões malfoy... – ela puxou a camisa dele com força, e todos os botões voaram.

- Adoro quando você é selvagem...

- Você não viu nada... – ela passou as unhas afiadas com força sobre o peito dele.

- Aiiii, Virginia não faz assim... – ele gemeu de dor e prazer

- Desculpa... – ele voltou a beijar ela, e rapidamente tirou a blusa que ela vestia. Abriu o sutiã dela, jogou ele longe e parou para admirar os seios médios e lindos dela, beijou cada um deles e sentiu ela tremer sob seus lábios. Ela o abraçou forte, as mãos dele desceram, entraram na calcinha dela e tocaram o sexo quente e tão desejado dela. Ela tremeu e mordeu a orelha dele.

- Draco, vem, eu te quero! Agora... – ele não teve duvidas pegou ela pela cintura, que enrolou as pernas em torno dele, e ele a levou até o quarto, jogou ela na cama, e se ajoelhou a seus pés.

- Você é perfeita... – ele falou admirando a mulher que amava semi nua em cima da cama deles.

- Cala boca draco vem logo – ela falou passando o pé pequeno no rosto dele, ele segurou e beijou o pé, a perna, a coxa, puxou a calcinha dela. Ela se apressou em tirar a roupa que restava dele, e finalmente ele a possuiu, ele conseguiu, ele chegou, finalmente ele estava em casa

acordou sentindo algo em sua barriga, mais exatamente uma língua no seu umbigo...

- Para draco... eu quero dormir!

- Você já dormiu demais, anda deixa de ser preguiçosa, eu quero fazer agora!- falou subindo os beijos pro pescoço dela.

- Draco nós fizemos cinco vezes ontem a noite. – falou sonolenta

- Não importa, foi ótimo, mas não retribuiu todos esses meses...

- draco se você exagerar você vai enjoar de mim...

- Eu nunca vou enjoar de você! – falou dando beijos na boca dela.

- Por favor draco...

- Eu quero, eu vou fazer, nem que seja com você dormindo, eu não vou desistir, quero mais.

- Draco hoje temos que falar com os meus pais...

- Sim, um ótimo motivo pra comemorar... por favor gina, eu to latejando por você

- que coisa feia pra se dizer...

- Agente vai falar com seus pais mais tarde, mas agora...

- Vamos fazer assim? Agente vai tomar banho agora e quando sair agente vai falar com meus pais o que acha?

- esse banho vai ser bem demorado?

- Bem demorado...

- Então ta! – ele pegou ela no colo e levou para o banheiro, se amaram ainda muitas vezes, horas depois estavam na frente da toca prontos pra uma noticia.

- Pai, Mãe, meninos, Mione, Harry, tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês...

- O que é filha? – a mãe dela perguntava curiosa.

- eu tenho alguém especial pra apresentar pra vocês...

- Tipo namorado filha? – perguntou Arthur

- è pai, tipo isso...

- Então chame ele logo...

- certo – ela caminhou até a porta abriu e falou – Mãe, pai, Draco Malfoy...

- Malfoy? Bem... um bom menino, muito bravo – falou molly- draco entrou e pegou a mão de gina

- Senhor e senhora weasley...

- Oi querido sente-se... – Molly se apressou e fazer draco se sentir bem.

- Deixe que eu falo com ele... – O patriarca da família se adiantou.

- Senhor malfoy, qual são as intenções para com a minha filha? Pretende casar com ela?

- senhor weasley, é que... bem, er...

- Nem mais nem menos, se não quiser compromisso serio, nem pense em ter nada mais com a minha filha, porque aqui nós somos gente de respeito, e tudo é muito serio, sei que você foi herói da guerra, mas isso não te dá o direito de brincar com e a gina e...

- Er pai, é outra coisa – gina falou vermelha

- o que foi minha filha? – todos na sala olhavam abismado para o casal, draco e gina se olharam, sorriram um para o outro e juntos falaram:

- É que nós já somos casados...

"a vida é mesmo coisa muito frágil, uma bobagem uma irrelevância, diante da eternidade do amor de quem se ama..."

"será que eu sei que você é mesmo tudo aquilo que me faltava?"

e feliz pra sempre, pra eles era pouco...

Finalmente eles estavam em casa!

FIM


End file.
